Black Roses Love?
by Akira Yama
Summary: When Eiji continues to get black roses from someone anonymous, he is instantly worried. Who would want him dead. WARNING: very mild smut and threats of death


**Hi it's me! Yes behold the awesomeness and quiver! Okay don't roll your eyes, I was only kidding.**

**It's me and now you may run... again only kidding! I have a story with that hidden brand of humor that I at least find funny. I hope you like it and I promise there will (INFOMATION WITH HELD!) at the end... so yes I hope you like it!**

**INFORMATION YOU NEED FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW!  
When someone gives you a black rose that means they want you to die... No seriously.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the god of all Yaoi fanfics, Prince of Yaoi- er, I mean, Prince of Tennis.  
(God, that is, anime wise, there is always LiveJournal and its Super Junior fanfics!)**

* * *

Eiji walked in and saw the small bouget of black roses on his desk. He shuttered slightly and walked over. He picked them up and saw there were only 10 today. He sighed and looked at the card tied to the black ribbon, tying the stems together.

_To the one I've gotten to know... I hope you like them as much as I like you..._

_Anonymous_

Eiji had been getting these, but only recently. The first time he'd only gotten 6, then the second day he got 21, and today... 10. He knew what black roses meant, but he couldn't undestand it.

Why would someone want Eiji dead? Was he really that too hyperactive?

"Hey, Eiji who are the flowers from?" Momo asked as he walked in. He'd been walking to class when he saw his worried sempai.

"I don't know, nya, but I keep getting them." Eiji said as he sat down at his desk.

"Maybe the number of roses is a clue-." Momo was interrupted by the bell and without a good-bye he ran out.

_Number of roses?_ He thought. He shrugged off the idea and went on with the rest of his day.

* * *

After tennis practice, Eiji waited for Fuji, who'd offered to stay with him overnight, since he'd be home alone that night and was still frightened from the last time he'd been home alone. He had been alone one night and someone had snuck into his house and... well... that's another story for another day.

Fuji walked up and tapped the red heads shoulder. Eiji yelped, jumping. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alrighties, I'm just being paranoid." Eiji confessed as they started to walk towards his house.

"Why?"

"Well, someone keeps sending me black roses and I just don't see why someone would want me dead." Eiji whispered, suddenly saddened by the idea of someone hating him.

"Maybe it's a miss understanding. You know that new goth girl? Maybe it's her was of saying she likes you." Fuji put together, trying to calm down his friend.

"I-I don't know, but I'm a little scared." Eiji said looking down, stopping. Fuji stopped and looked at him.

"Hey, don't be." Fuji said as he took a step closer. "Do you need a hug?"

Eiji looked up and nodded. Fuji put his arms around him, and they hugged each other, Fuji hugging the scared redhead tightly.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Three Days Later:**

**Rose Count-**

_Day one- 9_

_Day two- 11_

_Day three- 15_

...

_Maybe the number of roses _is_ a clue, _Eiji thought as he stared out the window. He grabbed a sheet of paper and listed the alphabet and what number each letter was:

A-1

B-2

C-3

D-4

E-5

F-6

G-7

H-8

I-9

J-10

K-11

L-12

M-13

N-14

O-15

P-16

Q-17

R-18

S-19

T-20

U-21

V-22

W-23

X-24

Y-25

Z-26

He listed the days and the rose count:

Day 1- 6

Day 2- 21

Day 3- 10

Day 4- 9

Day 5- 11

Day 6- 15

Eiji stared as the numbers spelling as he went. _F-U-J-I-K-O... Fujiko? Fuji?_ Eiji asked, confuse. _But, why would he-..._

* * *

Eiji stood, alone in the hall as the late bell rang. He didn't feel up to going to class. He couldn't help but feel lost in a world he knew. Fuji had been his best friend and now Fuji wanted him dead. He was so confused.

"Hey, Eiji, aren't you late?" Fuji called as he came up behind him, a hall pass in his hand.

Ejij turned and Fuji could see a scared expression on the red head's face. "Wh-why?"

Fuji could tell he wasn't talking about latness, but something else. "Why what?"

"Wh-why do you want me dead? I thought we were best friends..."

Fuji looked away, blushing. "Eiji, I don't want you dead. I-." He stopped and took Eiji's hands. "I love you. I love you more than just as a friend. I've fallen in love with you."

Eiji's eyes widened and he swallowed. "Wh-what?"

"Yeah, I sent you the roses because I love you." Fuji said, not meeting Eiji's eyes. "I would never want harm to befall you."

Before Eiji could reacted Fuji leaned in, pushing Eiji gently against a wall. Eiji's eyes widened as he felt his back hit the wall and Fuji's breath tickle his lips. Eiji felt Fuji's warm lips on his sending a spark through him. He clawed into the geniuses shirt as he pressed back. He could feel Fuji's tongue slide into his mouth and fight with his for dominance in his mouth. He couldn't help but let Fuji win.

Fuji smiled, almost sadisticall and began to bite and suck on Eiji's lips sending waves of pleasure through him. He couldn't help but want to moan as Fuji began rubbing his hands all down the front of his body.

Eiji whimpered slightly as a sudden burst of cool air brushed against his chest and his shirt flew open. Fuji's arms wrapped around Eiji's bare waist. Fuji began kissing and sliding his lips all against Eiji's neck sendng pleasure splashing through him and he could feel something hardening. Fuji bit into Eiji's neck, showing _everyone_ that Eiji was now his and only his.

Finally Eiji's sense came back and he finally got the nerve to speak. "F-Fujiko, wh-what are you- mmm! Fujiko!" Eiji almost yelped as Fuji's tongue found his way down Eiji's chest and his abbs, finding also a sensetive spot.

Fuji abruptly stopped and smiled, buttoning Eiji's shirt back up. "Let's just say that's a preview." He planted his lips against Eiji's again and locked his lips with the red heads.

"I love you, Fujiko."

"I love you, too, Eiji"

* * *

"Oh um, Fujiko... why did you give me black roses if you didn't want me dead?" Eiji asked quietly, his head resting on Fuji's shoulder as they held one another.

"Well, I don't know. I just thought black roses were pretty."

* * *

**Yes my first try out at the more smut-ish stuff. Mild, I know, but my next story... tee hee hee hee hee. I hope I did alright. Surprisingly it's easy to write. (Of course having the worst timing I always end up calling my friend during hm and his boyfriends intimate moments and he only answers the phone, so I at least know what it sounds like.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Akira-chan**


End file.
